The Pokemarilian
by Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1
Summary: An attempt to merge the makings of the Pokemon world and Arda, with some common overarching themes. This will work as a prelude to another work I have in mind. A understanding of this will be required in order to understand the overall history of things that happened before the next story. Huge effort needed to make it make sense. On summer hiatus


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, they belong to the Pokemon franchise and J.R.R Tolkien. The first part is an abridged/altered version of _The Silmarilian_ , and first chapter of Genesis, the first book of the Bible, with the numbers separating the verses removed _._ **You have been warned the Bible is quoted in this chapter** , so if you feel offended you can leave at this time. The addition of the Pokemon into the story time-wise is going to be thousands of years after the the creation of the world. I am thinking of creating that part next and filling in the time gap between them latter.

* * *

The Music of the Ainur

Before the beginning, there was God, the One, who in Arda is called Ilúvatar, made first the angels. In Arda they were called the Ainur, the Holy Ones, and they were with Him before all else was made. And He spoke to them, propounding to them themes of music, and streams of words. They sang before Him, and He was glad. Some of them sang only each alone, while the rest listened; for each comprehended only a little of the mind of God, and in the understanding of their brethren they grew but slowly. As they listened, they came to deeper understanding, and increased in unison and harmony.

It came to pass that God called together all the Ainur and declared to them a great theme. He unfolded to them things greater and more wonderful than He had yet revealed. The glory of its beginning and the splendour (British spelling of the word) of its end amazed the Ainur, so that they bowed down before God and were silent. Then God spoke to them: "I want you to make in harmony together a Great Music, using the theme that I have declared to you. And since I have kindled you with the Flame Imperishable, you shall show forth your powers in adorning this theme, each with his own thoughts and devices, if he will. I will sit and hearken, and be glad that through you great beauty will be made through words and music."

Then the voices of the Ainur, like unto harps and lutes, and pipes and trumpets, and viols and organs, and like unto countless choirs singing with words, began to fashion the theme of Ilúvatar to a great, musical language. A sound arose of endless interchanging melodies woven in harmony that passed beyond hearing into the depths and into the heights, and in the places of the dwelling of Ilúvatar were filled to overflowing, and the music and words, along with their echoes, went out into the Void, and it was not void. Never since have the Ainur made any music like to this music, though it has been said that a greater still shall be made before God after the Ending of the World. Then, the themes of God will be played and sung aright, for all shall then understand fully his intent in their part, and each shall know the comprehension of each, and God shall give to their thoughts the Secret Fire, being well pleased.

Meanwhile, God listened to the music of the Ainur, and for a great while it seemed good to Him, for there were no flaws in the music. After a while, Lucifer interweaved into the music matters which were not in accord with the theme of Ilúvatar; for Lucifer sought to increase the power and glory of his assigned part. Lucifer, who was also called Melkor or Morgoth, one of the Ainur, had been given the greatest gifts of power and knowledge, and he had a share in all the gifts of his brethren. He had sought for the Imperishable Flame in the void places so that he could bring into being things of his own. Lucifer found not the Fire, for it is with God, but Lucifer when he was alone, began to conceive thoughts of his own unlike those of his Brethren.

Some of these thoughts he wove into his music, and straightway discord arose about him. Some of those who sang near him grew despondent, their thoughts were disturbed and their music faltered. Some began to attune their music to Lucifer's rather than to the thought they had at first. The discord of Lucifer spread wider, and the melodies that had been heard before were foundered(sunk) in a sea of turbulent sound. God sat there until it seemed that about his throne there was a raging storm, as of dark waters that made war upon another in an endless wrath that would not be assuaged.

Then God arose, smiling, and lifted up his left hand (Jesus did have a body on earth, and since Jesus is a part of the Trinity, God could have a body, if he wants to), and a new theme began amid the storm, like and yet unlike the former theme, and it gathered power and had new beauty. The discord of Lucifer rose in uproar, and contended with it, and again there was a war of sound more violent than before, until many of the Ainur were dismayed and sang no longer, and Lucifer had the mastery. God rose again, and the Ainur perceived that his face was **stern**. He raised up his right hand, and behold! A third theme grew amid the confusion and it was unlike the others. For it seemed at first soft and sweet, a mere rippling of gentle sounds in delicate melodies; but it could not be quenched, and it took to itself power and profundity. It seemed at last there were two musics progressing at one time before the throne of God, and they were utterly at variance. The third theme was deep, slow, wide and beautiful, but blended with an immeasurable sorrow, from which its beauty truly came. Lucifer's music had a unity of its own, but it was loud, vain, and endlessly repetitive. It had little harmony, but rather a clamorous unison as of many trumpets braying upon a few notes. It tried to use its violent voice to drown the third theme, but it seemed that the most triumphant notes of Lucifer's music were taken by the third theme and woven into its own solemn pattern.

In the midst of this cacophony, which shook the halls of God's dwelling and made the places that were silent tremble, God rose a third time, and His face was **terrible to behold**. Then he raised up both his hands, and in one chord, which was deeper than the Abyss, higher than the firmament, and as piercing as the light of the eye of God, the Music ceased.

God then spoke: "Mighty are the Ainur, and mightiest among them is Lucifer; but that he may know, and all the Ainur, that I am God. Those things you have sung, I will show them forth, that ye may see what you have done. And thou, Lucifer, shalt see that no theme may be played that have not its uttermost source in me, nor can any alter the music in my respite. For he that attempteth this shall prove but mine instrument in the devising of things more wonderful, which he himself had not imagined."

Many of the Ainur became afraid, and did not comprehend what was said to them. Lucifer was filled with shame, of which came secret anger. God rose in splendour, and went forth from the fair regions that he had made for the Ainur; and the Ainur followed Him. When they came to the Void, God showed them a vision, giving to them sight where before was only hearing; and they saw a new World made visible before them, and it was globed amidst the Void, and was sustained therin, but was not of it. And as they looked and wondered, this World began to unfold its history, and it seemed to them that it lived and grew. God said to them: "Each of you will find herein, amid the design that I set before you, all those things which it may seem that he himself devised or added. And thou, Lucifer, wilt discover all the secret thoughts of thy mind, and wilt perceive that they are but a part of the whole and tributary to its glory."

Many other things God said to the Ainur at that time, and because of their memory of his words, and the knowledge that each has of the music that he himself played, the Ainur know much of what was, is, and is to come, and few things are unseen by them. Yet some things there are that they cannot see, for to none but himself has God revealed all that He has in store, and in every age there come forth things that are new to us and have no foretelling, for they do not proceed from the past. And so it was that as this vision of the World was played before them, the Ainur saw with amazement the coming of the Children of God, and the habitation that was prepared for them; and the Ainur perceived that they themselves in the labor of their music had been busy with the preparation of this dwelling, and yet knew not that it had any purpose beyond its own beauty. The children of God were conceived by Him alone; and they came with the third theme, and were not in the theme which God propounded at the beginning, and none of the Ainur had part in the making of the Children. Therefore, when the Ainur beheld the Children, the more they love them, being beings other than themselves, strange and free. They saw the mind of God reflected anew, and learned yet a little more of his wisdom, which otherwise would have been hidden even from the Ainur.

The Children of God came from the races of elves and men, the Firstborn and the Followers. In after-years during the Dominion of Men, the Followers, a certain nation was picked to be God's "Chosen Nation." Amid all the splendors of the world God made a place for their habitation in the Deeps of Time and in the midst of the innumerable stars. This habitation might seem a little thing to those who consider only the majesty of the Ainur, and not their terrible sharpness. The Ainur can take the whole field of Arda for the foundation of a pillar and raise it until the cone of its summit were more bitter than a needle. There are also those people who consider only the immeasurable vastness of the World, which still the Ainur are shaping.

When the Ainur had beheld this habitation in a vision and had seen the Children of God arise therein, many of the mightiest among them bent all their thought and their desire towards that place. Of these Lucifer was the chief, even as he was in the beginning the greatest of the Ainur who took part in the making of the Music. He feigned, even to himself at first, that he desired to go thither and order all things for the good of Ilúvatar, controlling the tumults of the heat and the cold that had passed through him. Lucifer desired rather to subdue to his will both Elves and Men, envying the gifts with which God promised to endow them. Lucifer also wished to have subjects, servants, and to be called Lord, a master over other wills.

The other Ainur looked upon this habitation set within the vast spaces of the World, which the Elves called Arda, 'the Earth', and their hearts (figuratively, center of emotions) rejoiced when they beheld many colors of light, but because of the roaring of the sea they felt a great unquiet. They observed the winds, air, and the matters of which Arda was made: iron, stone, silver, gold, and other substances, but of all these, water they most greatly praised. It is said by the Eldar that in water lives yet the echo of the Music of the Ainur more than in any other substance that is in this Earth, and many of the Children of Ilúvatar hearken still unsated to the voices of the Sea, and yet know not for what they listen.

To water, the Ainu Gabriel, who the Elves called Ulmo, turned his thought. Of all the Ainur, he was the deepest instructed by God in music. Of the airs and winds Michael, who the elves called Manwё, most had pondered, who is the most noble of the Ainur. Of the fabric of Earth had Petra, who the elves called Aulё and the dwarves called Mahal, most thought. God had given Aulё skill and knowledge scarce less than to Lucifer. Aulё delights in the deeds of making and the things that are made. He gives and is free from care, passing ever on to some new work.

God spoke to Gabriel: "Here in this little realm in the Deeps of Time Lucifer has made war upon thy province. He thinks himself of bitter cold immoderate, and yet has not destroyed the beauty of your fountains, nor of your clear pools. Behold the snow, and the cunning work of frost! Melkor has devised heats and fire without restraint, and hath not dried up thy desire nor utterly quelled the music of the sea. Behold rather the height and glory of the clouds, the ever-changing mists, and listen to the fall of rain upon the Earth! Because of these clouds, you are drawn nearer to Michael."

Gabriel answered to God: "Truly, water is now fairer than my heart imagined, neither had my secret thought conceived the snowflake, nor in all my music was contained the falling of the rain. I will seek Michael, that he and I may make melodies forever to your delight."

As Gabriel spoke, and the Ainur were yet gazing upon the vision, it was taken away and hidden from their sight. In that moment they perceived a new thing, Darkness, which they had not known before except in thought. They had become enamored of the beauty of the vision and engrossed in the unfolding of the World which was made; for the history was not complete and the workings of time were not completed when the vision was taken away. Some have said that the vision ceased before the fulfillment of the Dominion of Men and the fading of the Firstborn. Though the music is over all, the Valar have not seen as with sight the Later Ages or the Ending of the World.

The Ainur became restless when the vision disappeared. God called to them and said: "I know the desire of your minds that what you have seen should be, not only in your thought, but even as you yourselves are. Therefore, I say: Eӓ! Let these things Be! And I will send forth into the Void the Flame Imperishable, and it shall be at the heart of the World, and the World shall be. Those of you that will may go down into it."

(start of insertion. Taken from Gen 1: 3-31 NIV)

And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day.

And God said, "Let there be a vault between the waters to separate water from water." So God made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. And it was so. God called the vault "sky." And there was evening, and there was morning—the second day.

And God said, "Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place, and let dry ground appear." And it was so. God called the dry ground "land," and the gathered waters he called "seas." And God saw that it was good.

Then God said, "Let the land produce vegetation: seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it, according to their various kinds." And it was so. The land produced vegetation: plants bearing seed according to their kinds and trees bearing fruit with seed in it according to their kinds. And God saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the third day.

And God said, "Let there be lights in the vault of the sky to separate the day from the night, and let them serve as signs to mark sacred times, and days and years, and let them be lights in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth." And it was so. God made two great lights—the greater light to govern the day and the lesser light to govern the night. He also made the stars. God set them in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth, to govern the day and the night, and to separate light from darkness. And God saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the fourth day.

And God said, "Let the water teem with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the vault of the sky." So God created the great creatures of the sea and every living thing with which the water teems and that moves about in it, according to their kinds, and every winged bird according to its kind. And God saw that it was good. God blessed them and said, "Be fruitful and increase in number and fill the water in the seas, and let the birds increase on the earth." And there was evening, and there was morning—the fifth day.

And God said, "Let the land produce living creatures according to their kinds: the livestock, the creatures that move along the ground, and the wild animals, each according to its kind." And it was so. God made the wild animals according to their kinds, the livestock according to their kinds, and all the creatures that move along the ground according to their kinds. And God saw that it was good.

Then God said, "Let us make mankind in our image, in our likeness, so that they may rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky, over the livestock and all the wild animals, and over all the creatures that move along the ground."

So God created mankind in his own image, in the image of God he created them; male and female he created (more detail on how this happened is included in Chapter 2 of Genesis, but I am not going to include it here)

God saw all that he had made, and it was very good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the sixth day.

(end insertion)

The Ainur then knew that this was no vision only, but that God had made a new thing: Eä, the World that Is. Their hearts beat with joy that their desire had been granted.

Thus it came to pass that of the Ainur some abode still with God beyond the confines of the World; but others,and among them many of the greatest and most fair, took the leave of God and descended into it. But this condition God made, or it is their necessity of their love, that their power should thenceforward be contained and bounded in the World, to be within it forever, until it is complete, so that they are its life and it is theirs. And therefore, they are named the Valar, the Powers of the World.


End file.
